gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Drive: Unlimited 3
'''Test Drive Unlimited 3 '''is an open world/sandbox driving/racing game for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, Windows, Linux, Apple, iPad Water, iPhone 6, and Android that will be developed in a collaboration between Eden Games, and Criterion Games and will be published by EA. Test Drive Unlimited 3 will be the sequel to 2011 racing game Test Drive Unlimited 2. Test Drive Unlimited 3 or "TDU3" Will be released on February 12, 2017 in the North America, March 29, 2017 in Europe, May 12, 2017 in Asia, and June 21, 2017 in Australia. Test Drive Unlimited 3 also will feature many cars ranging from Luxurious SUVs such as the 2012 Spyker D12 Peking-To-Paris or the 2012 Audi Q7 V12 TDI to highly powered race cars such as the 1989 Minolta Toyota 88C-V or the 2014 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR . The game will also feature high performance civilian aircraft ranging from ultra-luxurious private business jets such as the 2006 Cessna Citation Bravo or the 2009 Boeing BBJ to exclusive propeller planes such as the 2014 Cessna 421C or the 2012 Cirrus SR22 G3 GTS Setting Test Drive Unlimited 3 will take place in New York City, San Francisco, Chicago, Las Vegas, and Seattle in the North American version of the game, It will take place in London, Paris, Rome, Berlin, and Madrid in the European version of the Game, It will also take place in Tokyo, Seoul, Shanghai, Dubai, and Jakarta in the Asian version of the game Game Features * 100 houses will be available to be owned/purchased/decorated * 578 cars will be able to be purchased/owned/driven/customized * 70 private jets/ business jets/ prop planes will be able to be owned/flown/purchased * 30 yachts will be available to be purchased/owned/operated * 456 articles of clothing for each gender will be able to be purchased/worn/owned * 243 pieces of furniture will be able to be able to be purchased/owned/decorated * 25 driving licenses will be able to be earned * Two flying licenses will be able to be earned * Measurements can be changed from Metric to Imperial * Car Clubs can have logos to represent them * Car clubs can be rated on Style, Driving Tactics/Skills/Behaviour towards other players * Friends, Other Players, and Club Members drive together in the same car during gameplay * Mileage can be counted underneath the speedometer * Airports and Train Stations are available to be used to commute other locations depending on what version of the game you have * Weather can switch during gameplay to rain, or snow. Depending on what location you are at * You can customize your ingame avatar or import your PlayStation Home Avatar into the game * Out of car mode; This means you can explore houses, clubs, car/plane/boat dealerships, clothing/furniture/car part shops, etc. * Customization (vinyls, decals, rear wings, headlights, tail lights, exhaust, paint, rims, interior, entertainment systems, etc.) * Cars can be damaged cosmetically and mechanically * Bookmarks can offer instant teleportation to any location you bookmarked * Most of the planes/boats/helicopters appear in the windows version Vehicles Multiple classes of vehicles are included and are not limited to: * R Historic/Modern for Race cars * S for SUVs * SC for Classic/Modern Supercars * I for European/Asian/American Imports * M for Classic/Modern Muscle Cars * P for Planes * H for Helicopters * B for Boats Race Cars Toyota 1. 1988 Minolta Toyota 88C-V 2. 2000 Toyota GT-ONE (TS020) 3. 1970 Toyota 7 4. 2012 Toyota TS030 Hybrid 5. 2014 Toyota TS040 Hybrid 6. 1992 Toyota TS010 7. 1988 Toyota 88C 8. 1989 Minolta Toyota 89C-V 9. 1990 Minolta Toyota 90C-V 10. 1991 Minolta Toyota 91C-V 11. 1999 Toyota Supra JGTC 12. 1969 Toyota 7 13. 1968 Toyota 7 14. 1967 Toyota 7 15. 1998 Toyota GT-ONE (TS020) Nissan 1. 1992 Nissan R92CP 2. 1989 Nissan R89C 3. 1991 Nissan R90CK 4. 2010 Nissan Nismo GT-R GT1 5. 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 JGTC 6. 2014 Nissan GT-R R35 JGTC 7. 1997 Nissan R390 GT1 8. 1999 Nissan R391 9. 1968 Nissan R381 10. 1969 Nissan R382 11. 1970 Nissan R383 12. 2002 Nissan Fairlady Z33 JGTC 13. 1997 Nissan Silvia S15 JGTC 14. 1992 Nissan P35/NP35 Mazda 1. 1990 Mazda 787 2. 1991 Mazda 787B 3. 1986 Mazda 757 4. 1988 Mazda 767B Jaguar 1. 1988 Jaguar XJR-9 2. 1983 Jaguar XJR-5 3. 1990 Jaguar XJR-12 4. 1991 Jaguar XJR-14 5. 1966 Jaguar XJ-13 Mercedes-Benz 1. 1987 Sauber C9 Mercedes-Benz 2. 1996 Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR 3. 1992 Mercedes-Benz 190E DTM Porsche 1. 1999 Porsche 911 GT1 2. 2014 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR 3. 2014 Porsche 919 Hybrid 4. 2006 Porsche RS Spyder 5. 1998 Porsche WSC-95 6. 1970 Porsche 917K Audi 1. 1999 Audi R8R 2. 1999 Audi R8C 3. 2000 Audi R8 Le Mans Prototype 4. 2006 Audi R10 TDI 5. 2009 Audi R15 TDI 6. 2011 Audi R18 TDI 7. 2012 Audi R18 E-Tron Quattro 8. 2013 Audi R8 LMS 9. 1998 Audi A4 BTCC 10. 2009 Audi A4 DTM 11. 2004 Audi TT DTM 12. 2011 Audi A5 DTM 13. 2012 Audi RS5 DTM BMW 1. 2001 BMW M3 GTR 2. 1999 BMW V12 LMR 3. 2008 BMW M3 GT2 4. 2009 BMW Z4 GT3 5. 2010 BMW Alpina B6 GT3 6. 1973 BMW 3.0 CSL 7. 1984 BMW M1 Procar Ford 1. 2008 Matech Ford GT GT1 2. 2008 Matech Ford GT GT3 3. 2014 Ford FR500 GT3 4. 1965 Ford GT40 Race Car 5. 1967 Ford Mark IV 6. 1981 Ford C100 7. 1996 Ford Taurus SHO NASCAR 8. 2013 Ford Fusion NASCAR Chevrolet 1. 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6.R 2. 2008 Chevrolet Corvette Z06.R 3. 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7.R 4. 1999 Chevrolet Corvette C5.R 5. 2013 Chevrolet Impala SS NASCAR Ferrari 1. 2006 Ferrari F430 GTC 2. 2009 Ferrari 550LM 3. 2014 Ferrari 458 Italia GT2 4. 1993 Ferrari 333SP Aston Martin 1. 2005 Aston Martin DBR9 GT1 2. 2005 Aston Martin DBSR9 GT3 3. 2008 Aston Martin Lola B09/60 Lamborghini 1. 2008 Lamborghini Murcielago R-GT 2. 2004 Lamborghini Murcielago R-G1 3. 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV Lancia 1. 1982 Lancia LC1 2. 1982 Lancia LC2 McLaren 1. 1997 McLaren F1 GTR 2. 2010 McLaren MP4-12C GT3 Maserati 1. 2008 Maserati MC12 GT1 2. 1954 Maserati 250F Imports Nissan 1. 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec I 2. 2000 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 3. 2005 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Nismo Z Tune 4. 1989 Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 5. 1995 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 6. 1992 Nissan 240SX 7. 1996 Nissan 200SX 8. 1997 Nissan Silvia S15 9. 2001 Nissan Sentra SpecV 10. 2003 Nissan 350Z 11. 2009 Nissan 370Z 12. 1990 Nissan Sunny GTI-R 13. 1989 Nissan 300ZX 14. 2014 Nissan GT-R R35 Nismo 15. 2007 Nissan GT-R R35 16. 2012 Nissan GT-R R35 Egoist Toyota 1. 1998 Toyota Supra 2. 1986 Toyota Corolla AE-86 3. 1993 Toyota Celica GT-FOUR ST-185 4. 1994 Toyota Celica GT-FOUR ST-205 5. 2012 Toyota GT-86 6. 2014 Toyota FT-1 7. 1991 Toyota MR-2 8. 1988 Toyota Celica GT-FOUR ST-165 9. 1989 Toyota MR-2 SC Honda 1. 1997 Honda Civic Type R (EK) 2. 2000 Honda NSX 3. 2000 Honda Civic Si 4. 1996 Honda Civic CX 5. 2001 Honda Integra DC5 Type R 6. 1995 Honda Accord Type R 7. 1999 Honda S2000 8. 1995 Honda Integra Type R 9. 1996 Honda Prelude VTI 10. 1983 Honda Civic CRX Mitsubishi 1. 1992 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution I 2. 1993 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution II 3. 1995 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III 4. 1996 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV 5. 1998 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V 6. 1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI 7. 2001 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII 8. 2003 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII 9. 2005 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX 10. 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X 11. 1982 Mitsubishi Starion Subaru 1. 1992 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 2. 1999 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 3. 2002 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 4. 2005 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 5. 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 6. 2011 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 7. 2012 Subaru Cosworth Impreza CS400 8. 2015 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 9. 2013 Subaru BRZ Scion 1. 2013 Scion FR-S 2. 2014 Scion tC Lexus 1. 2003 Lexus IS200 2. 2008 Lexus IS-F Mazda 1. 1989 Mazda MX-5 Miata 2. 1987 Mazda RX-7 FC 3. 1993 Mazda RX-7 FD 4. 2004 Mazda RX-8 5. 2009 Mazda RX-8 6. 1992 Mazda MX-5 Miata 7. 1999 Mazda MX-5 Miata 8. 2005 Mazda MX-5 Miata 9. 2007 Mazdaspeed3 10. 2010 Mazdaspeed3 Audi 1. 1998 Audi A4 2. 2003 Audi S4 3. 1982 Audi Sport Quattro 4. 2002 Audi S3 5. 2010 Audi RS5 6. 2009 Audi RS6 Avant 7. 2006 Audi TT Coupe 8. 1991 Audi S2 Volvo 1. 1992 Volvo 240 Turbo Ford 1. 1987 Ford RS200 2. 1972 Ford Escort Mk. 1 3. 1992 Ford Escort Cosworth RS 4. 2009 Ford Focus RS500 5. 1987 Ford Sierra RS Cosworth 6. 2002 Ford Focus ST-170 7. 2003 Ford Focus RS 8. 1996 Ford Taurus SHO 9. 2001 Ford Racing Puma Dodge 1. 1999 Dodge Neon 2. 2006 Dodge Magnum Volkswagen 1. 1997 Volkswagen Golf GTI 2. 2015 Volkswagen Golf GTI 3. 2005 Volkswagen Golf GTI R32 4. 2013 Volkswagen Golf GTI 5. 2003 Volkswagen Beetle RSI 6. 1999 Volkswagen Bora 7. 2008 Volkswagen Scirocco BMW 1. 1986 BMW M3 E30 2. 1992 BMW M3 E36 3. 2004 BMW M3 E46 4. 2003 BMW M3 GTR Road Car 5. 2004 BMW M3 CSL 6. 2009 BMW M3 GTS 7. 2008 BMW M3 E92 8. 2005 BMW Alpina B3 9. 2003 BMW M Coupe Lancia 1. 1992 Lancia Delta Integrale HF Evoluzione SUVs Spyker 1. 2010 Spyker D8 Peking-To-Paris 2. 2006 Spyker D12 Peking-To-Paris BMW 1. 2003 BMW X3 2. 2007 BMW X6 Volkswagen 1. 2010 Volkswagen Touareg V10 TDI Audi 1. 2005 Audi Q7 V12 TDI 2. 2012 Audi Q7 V12 TDI 3. 2012 Audi Q5 4. 2013 Audi RS Q3 Mercedes-Benz 1. 2012 Mercedes-Benz G Class 2. 2006 Mercedes-Benz W166 3. 2015 Mercedes-Benz GLK Land Rover 1. 2012 Land Rover Range Rover 2. 2004 Land Rover Range Stormer 3. 2014 Land Rover Evoque 4. 2010 Land Rover Discorvery Hummer 1. 1992 Hummer H1 2. 2003 Hummer H2 3. 2005 Hummer H3 4. 2009 Hummer H3T 5. 2008 Hummer HX Ford 1. 2001 Ford F-150 SVT Lightning 2. 2010 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor 3. 2004 Ford F-150 FX4 4. 1998 Ford F-150 4X4 5. 1999 Ford F-350 Super Duty 6. 1997 Ford F-150 7. 2015 Ford Bronco 8. 2015 Ford F-150 Dodge 1. 2011 Dodge Power Wagon 2. 2004 Dodge Ram SRT-10 3. 2015 Dodge Ram 1500 4. 1979 Dodge Lil' Red Express 5. 2002 Dodge Ram V10 Chevrolet 1. 2014 Chevrolet Silverado 2. 2003 Chevrolet SSR 3. 2014 Chevrolet Suburban 4. 2014 Chevrolet Suburban 5. 2013 Chevrolet Avalanche GMC 1. 1991 GMC Cyclone 2. 1992 GMC Typhoon 3. 2015 GMC Sierra Jeep 1. 2006 Jeep Cherokee SRT-8 2. 2006 Jeep Wrangler Volvo 1. 2015 Volvo XC60 Honda 1. 2014 Honda CR-V Saleen 1. 1998 Saleen XP8 Shelby 1. 1999 Shelby S.P. 360 2. 1989 Shelby Dakota Mitsubishi 1. 1997 Mitsubishi Shogun Evolution 2. 2000 Mitsubishi Montero Sport Muscle Cars Ford 1. 1963 Ford Galaxie 500XL 2. 1964 Ford Falcon 3. 1967 Ford Fairlane 427 4. 1966 Ford Shelby GT350 5. 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 6. 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429 7. 1973 Ford Mustang Mach I 8. 1969 Ford Torino Talladega 9. 1970 Ford Torino Cobra 10. 1971 Ford Falcon XY GT-HO 11. 1972 Ford Grand Torino Sport 12. 1995 Ford Mustang Cobra R 13. 2014 Ford Mustang GT 14. 2005 Ford Mustang GT 15. 2010 Ford Mustang GT 16. 2000 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R 17. 2015 Ford Mustang GT 18. 2012 Ford Mustang Boss 302 Laguna Seca 19. 1967 Ford GT40 20. 1967 Ford Mark IV 21. 1992 Ford Mustang 22. 1999 Ford Mustang GT 23. 2000 Ford Falcon XR8 24. 2013 Ford Mustang GT 25. 2007 Ford Mustang GT 26. 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback Cruise-O-Matic 27.1963 Ford Galaxie 500XL 28. 1996 Ford Taurus SHO Chevrolet 1. 1961 Chevrolet Impala SS 2. 1964 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 3. 1966 Chevrolet Chevelle SS396 4. 1966 Chevrolet II SS 5. 1967 Chevrolet Camaro 6. 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Yenko 7. 1967 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 8. 1967 Chevrolet Impala SS427 9. 1968 Chevrolet Camaro RS/SS 10. 1972 Chevrolet Nova SS 11. 1962 Chevrolet Camaro ZL-1 12. 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle Yenko 13. 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS454 14. 1970 Chevrolet El Camino SS454 15. 1970 Chevrolet Camaro SS396 16. 1971 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS454 17. 1975 Chevrolet Cosworth Vega 75 18. 2014 Chevrolet Camaro SS 19. 2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 20. 1999 Chevrolet Camaro SS 21. 1973 Chevrolet Corvette C3 Z06 22. 1964 Chevrolet Corvette C2 Stingray 23. 1956 Chevrolet Corvette C1 24. 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 25. 1984 Chevrolet Corvette C4 ZR1 26. 1995 Chevrolet Corvette C5 Z06 27. 1960 Chevrolet Impala Dodge 1. 1967 Dodge Charger 2. 1969 Dodge Charger 500 3. 1969 Dodge Coronet Super Bee 4. 1969 Dodge Dart GTS 5. 1970 Dodge Challenger 6. 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T SE 7. 1970 Dodge Challenger T/A 8. 1970 Dodge Coronet R/T 9. 1970 Dodge Charger R/T 10. 2006 Dodge Charger SRT8 11. 2014 Dodge Charger SRT8 12. 2014 Dodge Challenger SRT8 13. 2006 Dodge Viper SRT-10 14. 1992 Dodge Viper SRT-10 15. 1995 Dodge Viper SRT-10 16. 2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10 17. 2014 SRT Viper 18. 2014 SRT Viper T/A 19. 2012 SRT Viper 20. 2009 Dodge Viper SRT-10 21. 2010 Dodge Viper SRT-10 Final Edition 22. 1968 Dodge Daytona Coupe 23. 1969 Dodge Super Bee Pontiac 1. 1960 Pontiac Ventura 2. 1962 Pontiac Grand Prix 3. 1963 Pontiac GTO 4. 1964 Pontiac GTO 5. 1965 Pontiac Catalina 6. 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge 7. 1969 Pontiac Trans-Am 8. 1970 Pontiac Trans-Am 9. 1974 Pontiac Firebird Formula 400 10. 1974 Pontiac Trans-Am SD 11. 1977 Pontiac Can-Am 12. 2004 Pontiac GTO 13. 2005 Pontiac GTO Plymouth 1. 1970 Plymouth Superbird 2. 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner 3. 1972 Plymouth Duster 4. 1970 Plymouth Barracuda 5. 1975 Plymouth Barracuda 6. 2004 Plymouth Prowler 7. 1963 Plymouth Savoy 426 8. 1964 Plymouth Barracuda 9. 1956 Plymouth Fury 10. 1970 Plymouth Duster 340 11. 1971 Plymouth Cuda 383 12. 1971 Plymouth Roadrunner 13. 1967 Plymouth GTX 426 Hemi 14. 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner Buick 1. 1970 Buick GSX 2. 1982 Buick Regal 3. 1969 Buick GS400 4. 1954 Buick Century Alpina 1. 1998 Alpina B10 Mercury 1. 1970 Mercury Cougar Eliminator 2. 1970 Mercury Cougar Cyclone Spoiler 3. 1964 Mercury Comet Cyclone 4. 1968 Mercury Cougar GT-E Oldsmobile 1. 1960 Oldsmobile Super 88 2. 1966 Oldsmobile Toronado 3. 1967 Oldsmobile 4-4-2 4. 1969 Oldsmobile Hurst 5. 1970 Oldsmobile 4-4-2 W-30 6. 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass Rallye 350 Holden 1. 2005 Holden Monaro Audi 1. 2007 Audi S5 Mercedes-Benz 1. 1968 Mercedes-Benz 300SEL 6.3 2. 1975 Mercedes-Benz 450SEL 6.9 3. 1990 Mercedes-Benz 500E AMC 1. 1967 AMC Javelin 2. 1968 AMC AMX 3. 1969 AMC Hurst SC/Rambler 4. 1970 AMC Rebel Machine Sunbeam 1. 1964 Sunbeam Tiger TVR 1. 1967 TVR Tuscan V8 Supercars Ferrari 1. 2014 Ferrari LaFerrari 2. 2007 Ferrari FXX 3. 2005 Ferrari Enzo 4. 1995 Ferrari F50 5. 1996 Ferrari F50 GT 6. 1987 Ferrari F40 7. 2014 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta 8. 2011 Ferrari FF 9. 2010 Ferrari 599XX 10. 2014 Ferrari 458 Italia Speciale 11. 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia 12. 2002 Ferrari 575 Marrenello 13. 1996 Ferrari 550 Marrenello 14. 2005 Ferrari F430 15. 1984 Ferrari Testarossa 16. 1987 Ferrari 288 GTO 17. 2006 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano 18. 2004 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti 19. 1999 Ferrari 360 Modena 20. 2009 Ferrari F430 Scuderia 21. 2008 Ferrari California 22. 1994 Ferrari F355 23. 1973 Ferrari Berlinetta Boxer 24. 1996 Ferrari 456 25. 1975 Ferrari 308 GTB 26. 1989 Ferrari 348 27. 1967 Ferrari 330 P4 28. 2006 Ferrari P4/5 Lamborghini 1. 2014 Lamborghini Huracan 2. 2013 Laborghini Veneno 3. 2011 Laborghini Sesto Elemento 4. 2010 Laborghini Murcielago LP670 SuperVeloce 5. 2011 Lamborghini Aventador LP-600 6. 2008 Laborghini Reventon 7. 2006 Lamborghini Gallardo 8. 1988 Lamborghini Jalpa 9. 1974 Lamborghini Countach 10. 1966 Lamborghini Miura 11. 2006 Lamborghini Miura Concept 12. 1996 Lamborghini Diablo VT 13. 1999 Lamborghini Diablo GTR Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games